familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Quagmire
Little Quagmire is a spin-off prequel series to Family Guy. It centers on the life of a 10-year-old Glenn Quagmire, growing up in Football, Texas with his family. Unlike his present-day self, as seen in the root series, Glenn is proven to be a kind, good-natured and innocent little boy, yet to be corrupted by the sad reality of the world. Premise In the 1960's, 10-year-old Glenn Quagmire grows up with his family in the fictional town of Football, Texas. Quagmire is a joyful, optimistic child, trying to carry just a bit of hope in a cruel world and a dystopian society. Unfortunately, due to the brutish, abusive, and misogynistic people around him, every day for him, slowly tears him down a little more, until he eventually becomes the sickening, reprehensible pervert we know him as today. Characters Main Cast *'Glenn Quagmire' - A charming and wonderful young boy with potential for a bright future ahead of him. He has dreams of one day becoming an airplane pilot. Despite all the of the evil world he lives in, he still keeps in his heart, a glimmer of hope, that lets him know that there's still good in the world. Every day, Glenn is shot down by the people around him, because of his differences in behavior and attitude and he is not strong enough to fight back. So, instead of staying true to himself, he sadly changes who he is, becoming more and more of a horrible and sickening menace, as his cold and unforgiving life goes by. *'Dan Quagmire' - Glenn's closeted transexual father, who fears coming out, not only because of the overarching bigotry of the red state she lives in but mostly because she fears her kids won't be able to comprehend and cope with the news. She struggles with many problems, regarding her own identity but at the time being, she needs to focus more on caring for her own kids, than for herself. *'Crystal Quagmire' - Quagmire's crude and promiscuous mother, who acts very unprofessional and somewhat abusive to her spouse and kids. She is the sole "bad egg" of the family and part of her scarring demeanor is one of the main contributing factors into turning her son into who he is today. *'Brenda Quagmire' - Quagmire's quiet and soft-spoken sister. She has dreams of one day becoming a folk singer but despite her great musical talent, she's too shy to do anything about it. Like her brother, (who is friendly and supportive of her dreams), she is downtrodden by the world around her and instead of fighting back, she lets the world trample her dreams and turn her into the depressing, self-loathing victim of domestic abuse she is today. Recurring Characters *'Tracey Bellings' - A female bully, who mistreats Glenn at school and who has a lot of pent up sexual tension for him. Her fear of asking him out and denial of her urges to act on her behavior is what fuels her to hatefully attack him, since this is how she hides her true feelings, that she sees as a sign of weakness. Episodes TBA Trivia *Seth MacFarlane had previously stated that a spin-off about Quagmire would never work as there's no way they can make a disgusting, scummy, irredeemable rapist the main protagonist of the show and that to give him any positive and/or relatable character traits would be to change and ruin his character. However, this was before he thought of making a show based off of the kind of person he was before he became a horrible monster. This is a show about a sweet, innocent young boy and his journey into being corrupted by society, to become the terrible person he is now, showing that no matter how sickening and inhuman a person may be, everyone was once a wonderful person with a pure heart at one point in their loves. *There are numerous subtle references to Family Guy scattered throughout various episodes of this show. *This show is loosely a parody of "Young Sheldon". *As of this show's existence, Joe Swanson is the only member of The Beer Bar Buddies not to have his own show. Peter Griffin has Family Guy and Cleveland Brown has The Cleveland Show. Category:TV Shows Category:Spin Offs